In the Shadows
by Penny Wishes
Summary: Love Triangle RHrH, All are lost in the same place; All have darkness cast over there face; All tears are hidden; In the Shadows
1. Default Chapter

Rated: hmmm PG maybe PG-13 later I dunno...  
  
Summary: Hermione gets tried of waiting for Ron to ask her to the Graduation Dance, so she gets this great idea that She and Harry should go together "as friends" but drama ensues and everything ends up in this big love triangle. Major Drama  
  
A/N: I wrote this like three years ago, so it's kind of overdone at parts, but I'm revising it a little so it shouldn't be too bad, but warning it is a LITTLE cliché at first...yeah. Enjoy  
  
*  
  
In the Shadows  
  
*  
  
Part 1 Ron's Point of View  
  
I will admit that this isn't entirely Harry's fault, Nor Hermione's. Although I'm not saying it is mine either. I mean Harry could at least have told me, he knew I loved her. Even if I never said it straight out he knew I loved her, he knows that I love her. Honestly though, I should have known that night when I walked back to our corridor, crushed.  
  
"I can't believe it," I shouted angrily Harry was the only one in the corridor.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. Like he even cared.  
  
"I asked her, I finally asked her to go with me to the Graduation Dance with me and do you know what she said?" I didn't give Harry time to answer, "She said she was already going with someone! When I find out who asked her I'm going to kill him!" Harry grimaced but I didn't pay any attention to him.  
  
"Well, it IS only two days until the dance, you can't exactly expect her to wait," Harry said much to my surprise, why the heck was he defending the jerk who asked her out?  
  
I should have figured it out right then and there but one thing that everyone loves to remind me of is the fact that I'm a few players short of quidditch team in smarts. So once again the famous Harry Potter and the most perfect girl in the universe forget about me, forget about my feelings and send me to sit in the shadow once again.  
  
*  
  
Part 2 Harry's Point of View  
  
I shouldn't have agreed to it. Even at the time I knew it was a bad idea but watching her beg me like that I just couldn't say no.   
  
"Look Harry, I'm getting tired of waiting for Ron to ask me," She said glancing around the Gryffindor common room to make sure no one else was there. It was empty.  
  
  
  
"I know, but I'm sure he'll ask you soon I mean we only have two days until the Graduation Dance," I said sitting next to her.  
  
"I don't think it's fair though, I mean me waiting for him to ask me like this, I already had four people ask me and I had to say no to all of them just because I knew Ron wanted to go with me. It's so complicated, I wish we could all just go as friends," She said leaning against my shoulder. We sat there in silence for a couple minutes before she jumped up.  
  
"What?" I asked slightly startled.  
  
  
  
"Why don't we just go as friends? Me and you I mean," I could tell she thought it was a really good idea.  
  
"Ron will be really angry," I said not so sure.  
  
"Oh, forget about Ron, he deserves it. Besides it's not like anything will happen we're just friends so there will be no stress, we can just hang out," Hermione said looking at me pleadingly.  
  
It was at this point that I realized how Ron could love her as more then a friend, even more then a sister. I can't really explain it, just her chestnut brown eyes, and the pleading look in them.   
  
I said yes. Can you believe I said yes? I forgot about Ron, my best friend who just happened to be in love with her. To make it even worse I didn't tell him. He asked and I just shrugged it off like it was nothing, I guess I was afraid, I mean it was the same night he claimed he was going to kill me; although he didn't know at the time it was me.  
  
"When I find out who asked her I'm going to kill him!" Ron shouted angrily, I grimaced what would he do if he found out that not only someone asked Hermione but that someone was his best friend who now sat cowering in front of him.  
  
  
  
"Well, it IS only two days until the ball, you can't exactly expect her to wait," I said timidly trying to defend myself. Ron stared at me murderously.  
  
"She should have waited! She knows I love her, she even said she loved me!" I flinched wishing selfishly that Hermione didn't love Ron; I realized what I was thinking just in time, what was I thinking?  
  
"Well, she didn't exactly say she loved me but you know," Ron said in a crushed way, "Anyways I'm probably the only guy without a date yet." I stayed quiet not wanting to tell him whom I was taking. It didn't work, he asked.  
  
"Who are you taking Harry?" He asked. Crap.  
  
"Ahh, No one, just some girl from charms class," I lied, Hermione was NOT just some girl, she was a very special girl but at the same time we did have charms class together so from that perspective it wasn't a lie. Ron didn't ask any further questions just muttered things about how Hermione knew. She knew he was going to ask her. I stopped listening and got into my bed closing the curtains around me. I lay there trying to get to sleep sickening thoughts circling my mind, Should I tell Ron, should I tell Hermione I changed my mind? But I didn't do either; I just lay there, in the shadow once again.  
  
*  
  
Ok like I said wrote this a long time ago, so there's a bunch of little mistakes etc. But I found it going through my old ffics folder and HAD to upload it, there is more, so stay tuned, lol, and please review whether you hate it or love it (Doubting the loving bit will happen but we'll see) I love reviewers!  
  
* 


	2. Graduation Dance

Disclaimer: Did I put one on the first entry? Oh well, anyways, I own nothing except the pathetic storyline, but come to think of it someone else has probably already used it, lol, so not that either. And For those of you that have replied you guys Rock! Keep in mind as you read on that I wrote this a long time ago ;)  
  
*  
  
Part 3 Hermione's point of View  
  
I shouldn't have made Harry do it. It wasn't right. If he had wanted to do it that would have been different but I could tell he didn't like the idea. One of the best things about Harry is how much he cares for his friends. I mean he would die for us in a second, no questions asked. I wish I could say the same about myself but no; I forced one friend into something he didn't want to do and crushed another one. Honestly though, Ron didn't deserve for me to go with him! I mean he made me wait four and a half weeks after it was announced and then he didn't even ask me properly!  
  
"Hey, Uh Hermione," Ron started as he walked into the common room, "I was thinking, you know, we should go to this Graduation Dance thing together, I mean SO many girls have asked me and I am having a hard time choosing who to go with and since you have no date I guess I could go with you," I stood up angrily. I mean can you believe the nerve of this guy? He acted like he was doing me a FAVOR by saying he would go out with me!  
  
"Oh, Ron, I would, but I already HAVE a date," I said turning on my heel and stalking out of the room, leaving Mister Charity to stand there stunned.  
  
I shouldn't have been so hard on him. I know he really wanted to go with me but I thought I could teach him a good lesson on arrogance and how to treat a lady. I really should have called it all off at the Yule ball though. Really how foolish can I be? When I think about how I hurt those two, the two I call my best friends, my brothers, even more then that. I hate myself for it. It sends me to the shadows.  
  
*  
  
  
  
Part 4 The Graduation Dance  
  
"Come on Harry," Hermione begged playfully. The two sat in the great hall staring at the decorations set up days before. It was amazing to Harry that school would be over in only a few short weeks.  
  
"Look, Hermione I already feel bad enough, I'm not dancing," Harry said stubbornly. He knew that it should be Ron, Hermione was persuading to dance, not him.  
  
"Forget about Ron, it's not like your asking my hand in marriage, it's just a dance, besides think of the stories I'll be able to tell my future children of how I danced with the great Harry Potter," Hermione sighed jokingly.  
  
"All right, but if Ron sees us we're dead," Harry said standing up reluctantly. He glanced at his date. Hermione looked beautiful, more beautiful then he'd ever seen her.  
  
"He won't see us, he told you already that he wasn't coming since he doesn't have a date," Hermione said. She pulled Harry out onto the dance floor and started dancing animatedly to the fast music.  
  
"Right on Hermione!" Luna shouted pulling her date onto the floor. Harry smiled and started dancing himself. Hermione laughed as he spun around dramatically. A strange feeling appeared in the pit of his stomach, like someone flying around on a broom inside his stomach. Somehow Harry didn't think it was from the dancing. The music stopped and Harry started to walk off the dance floor, this wasn't right, he was having too much fun.  
  
"Harry, come on," Hermione pleaded, slight annoyance on her face, "We ARE aloud to have fun without Ron, Harry, we can have fun as friends."  
  
"Oh, no, Hermione, I can't" Harry said obdurately, as he noticed that it was a slow song.  
  
"Come on, just dance with me as a friend. It's not like it has to be all, romantic," Hermione said grabbing his hands and placing them around her waist, and then she placed her arms around his neck.  
  
  
  
"See, just friends," Hermione said grinning up at him.  
  
"Huh, yeah," Harry muttered the feeling in his stomach growing from a person flying on a broom to a whole quidditch game. He knew she thought of him as only a friend but he couldn't help feeling like she thought there was something more too when she laid her head against his chest.  
  
"Oh no," Hermione muttered stepping away from Harry.  
  
"What?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"We've been spotted," Hermione answered tilting her head in the direction of a red headed and extremely angry looking someone Standing in the Shadows. The person turned and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
*  
  
Ok, I know this is a little cheesy but let me remind you, I was quite young when I wrote this as in it was at least three years ago gag so yeah, lol. Enjoy! 


	3. Hagrid's Advice

**A/N**: This installment's a little longer! YAY! And unfortunately just adds to the insanity. lol well, enjoy, and please review when your done reading! And if this is too cliché for you keep in mind I wrote this ages ago and that I have other much better writing out! (which you may wanna check out wink wink Nudge nudge)

* * *

**Part 5 Ron's Point of View  
**  
I ran. I couldn't watch those two. The two who claimed to be my best friends. I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go back to my corridor, they would find me. I couldn't let them see me like this. I couldn't let anyone se me like this. I'll admit it, I was crying. I went outside it was the only place I could think of that they wouldn't be able to find me. Someone else found me though.  
  
"Ron? What 'er you 'doin out 'ere?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Uh, nothing, just getting some fresh air," I lied wiping my face hurriedly even though it was to dark for him to be able to see the tears on my face.  
  
"You a'right?" Hagrid questioned, he must have noticed the way my voice was shaking.  
  
"I'm fine," I said but my voice cracked loudly and more tears started falling onto my cheeks. Seventeen and crying like an infant, great.   
  
"You sure?" Hagrid asked stopping and yanking his large coat, which was now stuck on a tree branch  
  
"Lumos!" I shouted shining light where the coat was caught so Hagrid could get it off. It was a bad idea the light must have shined on my face a little and Hagrid could see the shine of tears.   
  
"Come on Ron," Hagrid said pulling himself free and pulling me into his hut.  
  
"Hagrid, really, I'm fine," I murmured wiping my face,  
  
"Come on Ron. Don't think yer' can't tell me, 'arry, and 'ermione and Ginny, all tell me ev'rything and yer gonna too," Hagrid said calmly putting a kettle on the fire and bringing some cauldron cakes to the table. I shifted uncomfortably at the names of Harry and Hermione; I guess that's what tipped Hagrid off.  
  
"This is about 'arry and 'ermione ain't it?" Hagrid asked but he already knew the answer from the look on my face.  
  
"They went to the Yule ball together," I muttered.  
  
"So, that's what it's about then?" Hagrid asked. I hesitated a minute before nodding.  
  
"So then you like 'ermione?" Hagrid asked grinning. I nodded again before blurting it all out.  
  
"And Harry knew and he still asked her out I don't know what he was thinking! And then Hermione, of course she said yes, Harry just gets everything! Why does he get all the fame and fortune and all and now he has Hermione too!" I revealed all of this extremely fast leaving Hagrid kinda confused, "Sorry," I muttered.  
  
"Well, you want ter know what I think?" Hagrid asked after putting together what I had said, or at least most of it.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I think you should talk to them, 'arry and 'ermione, they may 'ave a good expl'nation," Hagrid said wisely.  
  
"Alright," I muttered, slightly embarrassed I left thanking Hagrid and telling him I would talk to them. I walked up to Gryffindor tower muttered the password to the fat lady and walked through the portrait hole. Hermione was sitting on the couch her head in her hands. Harry was next to her with his arm around her shoulders, maybe he was just comforting her, but still, the sight was too much for me. I couldn't talk to them; not yet, I crept up to the boys corridor unnoticed in the ever-darkening shadows once again. I almost stopped when I heard Hermione crying. But I couldn't I went in and shut the door. I think I slammed it a little harder then I had meant to because Harry ran into the room a few seconds later.

* * *

**Part 6 Harry's Point of View   
  
** Hermione and I raced up to the Gryffindor tower where we expected to see Ron sitting there. He wasn't. Neither she nor I could think of where else he could go. She sat down and put her head in her hands I could tell she was trying not to cry, trying to be strong. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulders softly rubbing her back.   
  
"Why was I SO stupid?" She cried.  
  
"Hermione, it's not your fault," I muttered into her ear, "If you didn't want to go with Ron, well, that's not your fault."  
  
"That's the thing Harry, I did want to go with him! I love him! He knows I do, I was so stubborn, God! Why am I so dumb?" Hermione yelled. Something inside of me felt as if it just broke, I'm guessing it was my heart. Why does Ron have to get EVERYTHING! And he thinks I get everything. He is so ungrateful for all he has. What he has leaves what I have in the shadows. I would trade lives in a second.  
  
_**Me**:__A place on the quidditch team  
  
Popularity  
  
Two friends who care about me, well if Ron still cares about me  
  
One of the most powerful evil wizards ever trying to kill me  
  
No family  
  
Money_

_  
  
**Ron**:_

_   
  
A Family that he loves, and that loves him  
  
A girl that he loves, that loves him  
  
Security  
  
A place on the quidditch team  
  
Two best friends  
  
_How can he for a minute think I have more then him? God! He makes me so angry sometimes, and then, he is my best friend. If he has all that, why does he have to have Hermione too? I know it isn't fair for me to all of the sudden start liking her in this way when Ron has liked her forever practically. Is it my fault I didn't see it sooner? "Hermione, your not dumb, your one of the most intelligent people I know," I cooed into her ear. She simply kept crying   
  
A loud banging noise came from the boy's corridor and made me jump, it wasn't a huge mystery who made the sound, everyone else was still at the party. I kissed Hermione on the forehead and stood up.  
  
"Everything will be ok, I'll go talk to him," I ran to the boys corridor and swung open the door hoping that what I had just told Hermione would hold true. The room was dark and I could see Ron sitting there in the shadows.   
  
"Err, I uh, need to talk to you," I mumbled meekly. Ron rolled his eyes,   
  
"Yeah you, err, do," Ron mocked in a horribly sarcastic voice. "And you need to tell me why the bloody hell you lied to me and kept you and Hermione a fu-"  
  
"But we're not!" I heard Hermione cry from behind me. I turned. Even with her hair falling out of the twist on the back of her head, and her eyes red from crying she looked stunning (How had I never noticed it before?). She carelessly wiped a tear from her cheek and looked up at Ron.

* * *

Reviewers will be lavishly praised! 


	4. Not Quite a Happy Ending

A/N: Yay for reviewers! You guys rock!

* * *

**Part 7 Hermione's Point Of View  
  
** "Hermione, it's not your fault if you didn't want to go out with Ron," Harry muttered in my ear. He had no idea how wrong he was to say that.  
  
"That's the thing, Harry," I sobbed, "I did want to go with him! I love him! He knows I do, I was so stubborn, God! Why am I so dumb?" I was surprised at what I had just said; I had never admitted how I had truly felt about Ron to anyone before, or to myself really. Harry was quiet for a minute, just stroking my back mindlessly. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Hermione, your not dumb your one of the most intelligent people I know," Harry whispered softly. I know he meant well, but all his kind words made me feel immensely guilty. There was a loud crashing sound and Harry jumped, and we both knew that Ron must have just gone into the boy's corridor.  
  
"Everything will be ok, I'll go talk to him," Harry said heading towards the boys corridor. I followed silently behind him from a few paces. He opened the door nervously and walked in leaving me in the shadows of the hall.   
  
"Err, I uh, need to talk to you," Harry muttered. After a pause Ron replied.  
  
"Uh, Yeah Harry, you, uh do," Ron mocked in an extremely sarcastic voice. He didn't give Harry time to answer. "And you need to tell me why the bloody hell you lied to me and kept you and Hermione a fu-"  
  
"But Ron, We're not," I said stepping into the doorway, I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Your not?" Ron asked suddenly quiet.  
  
"No," I said firmly.   
  
"But I heard Harry say that it wasn't your fault if you didn't want to go out with me," Ron pointed out slowly glancing from me to Harry.   
  
"I DID want to go with you, I was just, uh, tired of waiting," I mumbled staring at my high-heeled shoes.  
  
"So you went with my BESTFRIEND?" Ron shouted angrily, He didn't give us time to defend ourselves, "I can't believe you asked her out!" He yelled turning to Harry and glaring daggers at him. "You KNEW I wanted to go out with her!"

* * *

**Part 8 Ron's Point of View  
**  
"Uh, I uh, need to talk to you," I remember Harry saying pathetically.  
  
"Uh, Yeah Harry, you, uh do," I mocked sarcastically, "And you need to tell me why the bloody hell you lied to me and kept you and hermione a fu-"  
  
"But we're not!" Hermione cried stepping into the doorway behind my   
  
ex-bestfriend. There were tears traveling slowly down her cheeks as our eyes locked. She brushed a tear carelessly away and I said,  
  
"Your not?" Hope and confusion seemed to tear my brain apart.   
  
"No," Hermione said firmly. I glanced at Harry who was staring straight ahead blankly. "But I heard Harry say that it wasn't your fault if you didn't want to go with me," I pointed out.  
  
"I DID want to go with you, I was just tired of waiting," Hermione said in a slightly pathetic voice.  
  
"So you agreed to go with my BESTFRIEND?!?" I asked staring at her and then back at Harry. "I can't believe you asked her out!" I yelled turning to Harry and glaring daggers at him. "You KNEW I wanted to go out with her!"  
  
"I didn't." Harry said plainly glaring back at me.  
  
"What?" I asked in utter confusion.  
  
"I didn't you prat and even if I did it was only cause you didn't deserve to go out with her!" He yelled turning and stepping towards the door   
  
"Harry," Hermione muttered pleadingly. He turned back, the same blank stare on his face.   
  
"Ron, I asked him out," Hermione started meekly she continued before I could say anything, "I was just angry you hadn't asked me out yet, and then when you did you did it rudely, so, I, uh forced Harry into it," she finished, eyeing me nervously, "I'm sorry," She added after a minute.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't ask you sooner," I mumbled. She smiled and ran to me hugging me happily.   
  
"So you don't like Harry?" I asked happiness slowly taking over.  
  
"No," She said smiling.  
  
"And you, Harry, don't like Hermione?" He hesitated as we both stared at him.  
  
"No.. I mean... I do," He mumbled looking back at us nervously. "I mean, I do not, just as a friend" He added quickly. Looking down at his feet down in the shadows

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
